


Starlight

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M, enough to try and make up for how much anomaly hates himself, nj loves anomaly a lot, nj waxing poetic about anomaly in his own head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ tries to show Anomaly he's loved in the only way he knows how.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is just something that happened when I was watching Howl's Moving Castle, and Howl says "Your hair looks like starlight." to Sophie, it just made me think of these two. This really just kind of turned into a love letter to Anomaly lol.   
> Also the "scars upon scars" part was inspired from Jesse's [Holy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757773)  
> Anomaly belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

“Your hair looks like starlight.” NJ said softly as he ran his hand through Anomaly’s hair. NJ was on his back with Anomaly leaning on his elbow next to him. His hair was almost glowing in the dim light of the barracks as it tumbled down towards him. NJ could just barely make out Anomaly’s soft blush at the compliment. 

NJ knew how … not self conscious Anomaly was about his hair, but  _ aware _ of just how different it made him. He knew exactly how his silver hair made him stick out in a sea of mostly black and brown. Sure there was other colors mixed in, but so often those were by choice. Anomaly was a mutation, and a rare one at that. Yes, NJ was dirty blonde, but there were others, even if they were few and far between. 

But rather than finding Anomaly strange or aberrant, like so many others believed the muties to be, NJ found Anomaly to be absolutely  _ stunning _ , inside and out. No matter how much Anomaly would disagree with him. His bright and shining silver hair, his mismatched eyes that had more depth and feeling behind them than any natborn he had ever met. 

Then there were the things that Anomaly received later, but didn’t make him any less beautiful; the strong, smooth metal arm that could tear out the insides of a droid, but could also caress NJ lovingly.  And then, of course, there was the extensive scarring that Anomaly received in the same accident that took his arm. Burns that licked up his side and chest, clawing at his neck and face. Scars bad enough that many would look away rather than directly at them. Scars that Anomaly hid in plain sight. Scars upon scars, that layered over each other every time Anomaly did something new and reckless. 

Any time NJ could, he would give Anomaly’s scars the attention they deserved, to make sure Anomaly knew that  _ all _ of him was loved, not just the pretty parts. After his usual routine, NJ would find each new scar and run his fingers over them gently, pressing a kiss to them. He could practically watch Anomaly at war with himself when he did; feeling as if he didn’t deserve the love, the kindness, the tenderness that NJ freely gave him, but craving it,  _ needing _ it all the same.   
  
“You shine for me.” NJ added as he gently pulled Anomaly down for a kiss. NJ knew kissing meant Anomaly wouldn’t have to answer, knew that he wouldn’t  _ have _ an answer, but that didn’t matter, the kiss was enough of one for him. 


End file.
